Type-25 Carbine
Were you looking for the article of the related name, the Type-51 Carbine? The Type-25 Carbine'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteSpiker, more commonly known as the '''Spiker, is a common Jiralhanae firearm used during the Human-Covenant War. Introduction The Spiker was first seen in 2525, during the devastating Battle of Harvest Halo: Contact Harvest, page 345, but only in the wake of the initial stages of the Covenant Civil War did they become common. Holding forty spikes per magazine, this vicious and dangerous weapon was favored by Brutes and was based on their native pre-Covenant technology. Old as its technology was, the rapid-firing, razor-sharp, heated projectile could tear through armor and flesh with ease, creating devastating wounds that were extremely painful for the few who survived being hit by one of the spikes.halo3.com. The Spiker fires 1-foot superheated metal spikes with a similar appearance to Needler projectiles, with the exception that they don’t explode when embedded within the targetDeja-Vu - EGM Magazine. The projectiles appear to be superheated by some sort of electrical discharge that is generated in front of the weapon's barrel. These spikes individually might not have been as heavy (approximately 14-15g) as their crystal counterparts, but because they were composed of superheated metal, they could burn/melt through armor upon impact. The resulting wounds were described as "horrifying." The spikes fired by this weapon are armor-piercing and appeared to penetrate energy shield layers, but are simply melted by the energy before inflicting damage to the underlying structure. If shot directly at a surface, the spikes collapse under the stress. However, if fired at a sufficiently high angle, the spikes ricochet with predictable accuracy without losing any of their efficiency. This is useful when firing from behind cover. Its ammunition spikes have also been noted to be of the same material of the Spike Grenade (also a Loyalist Weapon). When a Spiker is fired, it leaves a peculiar vapor smell, similar to burnt hair. Miranda Keyes was a notable casualty of the Spiker, dying after being shot in the back by Truth with seven spikes. The Brute Spiker was introduced in Halo 3. It has a fast reload time, even when dual wielding, compared to the SMG. The Spiker ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The magazine wheel is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blade and in front of the trigger. Blades The Spiker has two blades under the barrel, a spike on the bottom of the grip and two on top. However, only the two under the barrel were used in combat; the pistol grip and two on top act as iron sights. The Spiker's blades are made of tungsten carbide, an extremely strong and durable material.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteSpiker It is extremely hard, durable, and has great potential against Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword users. It was reportedly capable of slicing through other weapons, in addition to flesh and bones. In some cases, it could be quite effective against Human Flood Combat Forms. Like all bladed weapons, excluding the Gravity Hammer, it shreds the Flood into pieces, also preventing "revival" by other Infection Forms. Elite Combat Forms, however, need to have their shields eliminated on higher difficulties before attempting a melee attack. The Spiker's blade also provided a moderate advantage for players in Matchmaking, making an able melee tool for the adept user, but the damage was only slightly above that of a normal melee attack. A player has 115 (1+1+5=7, another possible 7 reference) points of health in game, and a standard melee does seventy points of damage. All weapons that melee with a blade, (Spiker, Mauler and Brute Shot) deal seventy-two points of damage. Capabilities In Multi-player, the Spiker was capable of depleting an enemy shield in 8 shots, or killing an unshielded opponent in 6. When dual-wielding, this totaled up to 16 shots, since the weapon's piercing abilities are slightly decreased. The Spiker was the counterpart of the UNSC's SMG, the Elite Plasma Rifle and the Brute Plasma Rifle, having very similar range and penetration capabilities. The similarities to the SMG were mainly apparent in close range combat situations, reportedly doing "terrible things to human flesh" (mainly burning and/or ripping it apart). Also, the two large blades mounted under the barrel of the weapon increased its close quarters functionality. For example, it was stated on Bungie.net that a player has 115 hit points (45 body and 70 shield points). A normal melee attack does 70 damage, but because of the Type-25/Spiker blades, a melee attack with it causes marginally more damage to the target (72 damage). When using the weapon for medium range combat, its similarities to the SMG were limited. When in full automatic, the spikes would gain a very large spread. The spikes, however, had a much slower velocity compared to the SMG's rounds. If firing at mid-range, it was recommended to lead the shots, as they would quite easily miss their target. Also, the spikes could ricochet off hard surfaces at low angles. It should also be noted that, when firing at a target at medium range, the spikes had a slight arc, enough so that if the shooter was aiming at the chest or head, the spikes may have ended up hitting the target's feet,or may have missed entirely if not using controlled bursts. It was recommended that, when firing at medium range, the wielder should place the bottom of the reticule so that the bottom line of the square-shaped reticule was at the head or neck in order for the shots to hit the target's abdomen. The maximum range was surprisingly high. Although the effective range was still about 125 feet, the spikes were capable of traveling on Sandtrap, from the top of both bases.Not of much use, but a fact some players can toy with. To try this yourself, set instant kill on in Forge, go to Sandtrap and create a tank. Put it on top of one of the bases. Go to the top of the other. Shoot so the Spikes should be in trajectory to hit the tank, due to instant kill, the tank should explode, proving the long range of the Spiker. Spikers are a great choice of weapon for killing enemies carrying Gravity Hammers or Energy swords. Dual-Wielding .]] *A Spiker and Plasma Rifle is a devastating combo, an effective equivalent of the SMG\Plasma Rifle combo originally used in Halo 2. A Spiker taking the SMG's place is often better than the former combo. *Another combo is the Spiker/SMG combo, which, though not as good when paired with a Plasma Rifle, is still mildly effective at close quarters. However, the different ammo capacities and rates of fire can make organized reloading a challenge, though it can be more effective when trying to keep a weapon available especially when still combating with enemies. *The Spiker/Plasma Pistol combo is most effective to surprise-attack a lone enemy. Ideally, this tactic is quick and precise, and should be executed the same way. Superior numbers easily counters this, so the user must be discreet. Bring another surprise along to further counter numbers. *A Spiker and a Mauler can be effective: The Spiker first tears through shields as the user closes on an enemy, to deliver a final blow with the Mauler, or vice versa although not as effective. The Mauler can be, though not as effectively, replaced with a Magnum. However, this combo is not as effective at far, when such distance can't be closed, and the user runs the risk of being sniped, or gunned down. *Also, Marines cannot dual wield Spikers due to their lack of strength when compared to a Spartan-II, though they can use them single-handed. Equivalents *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun *Plasma Rifle *Brute Plasma Rifle UNSC Remarks *“Even though the spike rifles are really heavy, I still wish there was some way to retrofit a full stock onto 'em.” *“Recoil isn't as bad as you might expect, but not because of any sophisticated dampening system – it's because the damn things weigh so much.” *“I saw the Baby Kong go dry so I moved in with my shotty, well that's the last time I'll be doing that, huh? Damn cleaver-bayonet-thing went right through the shotty and cut my arm off just above the elbow. Only reason I'm still here is because of, well you know, because of him.” *“Every action requires exaggerated movement; cycling the bolt, seating a magazine, charging the chamber. Even squeezing the trigger takes quite a bit of effort. And it isn’t all that surprising considering the disparity in size of our two species.” *“Bravo Kilos sure have a thing for sticking blades on their equipment, don’t they? I bet their mess kits have three knives.” *“The projectiles fired from this weapon seem to be made out of the same material as the Spike Grenade’s casing. Wounds caused by this weapon are horrifying.” *“Spike rifles always have a weird sorta burnt hair smell about them. And you know you’re heading towards a firefight where they’re bein’ used if it smells like a barbecue gone wrong.” *"It's like holding a very chubby baby that spits out some mean lead. I mean, you wouldn't want that thing to be used on you." Trivia *The Spiker is the replacement of the Brute Plasma Rifle from Halo 2. *Miranda Keyes was killed by 7 spikes shot from a Spiker (used by the Prophet of Truth). This could be another 7 reference. *It has been quoted in the Halo 3 Guide Book that the Spiker may have a rapid rate of fire, but the projectiles themselves are quite slow to reach their target. *The projectiles decrease in altitude the further they are shot, similar to the Needler. *In the Keep It Clean trailer for Halo 3:ODST, 2 or more Brutes in the pack appear to be dual wielding Spikers. *Despite the popular belief, the Spiker's bayonets do, in fact, provide a small increase in melee damage. The Spiker's melee damage is seventy-two points. All non-Brute weapon melee attacks in Halo 3 (with the exception to the Sword, Hammer, and assassinations) inflict seventy points damage out of a player's 115 total health (1+1+5=7). It is 70 to the shield, and then the remaining 45 to the player's own health. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 *The Spiker can actually be considered the Covenant counterpart with the Humans' SMG due to its automatic fire and similarity. *Spikers are the heaviest and largest dual wieldable weapons in the Halo Universe. *If you are shot in the shoulder with a Spiker, you can see it actively in your HUD. It also wiggles realistically whenever you move. *In campaign mode, if a Phantom is shot down and a Grunt survives from it, it will always have a Spiker as its weapon, firing faster than its normal rate. *The Spiker is incorrectly labeled in the Halo 3 Game Manual as having 48 rounds per magazine, instead of the actual 40. *A Grunt can be seen wielding Brute Spiker's. One on The Ark. On The Ark it is a Grunt Heavy. He can be seen on the top of the tunnel where the Human vehicles come out of where there is a crashed Phantom just before the Scarab battle. *Brutes use it as a pistol but it is referred to as a rifle, as the retired soldiers in the video "Enemy Weapon" called it a "spike rifle." However Sergeant Johnson called it a "heavy pistol" in Halo: Contact Harvest. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Captain Ponder is impaled by two Spikers wielded by Tartarus while buying time for the citizens of Harvest to escape. *Grunts that man the turrets on Phantoms can be seen with a Spiker on Halo 3. *The weapon is in fact a double barreled rifle with considerable strength, which may mean it is a warped image of a double barreled shotgun. *The Spiker's ability to ricochet makes it one of the easiest suicidal guns in the game. All you have to do is deflect the spikes at a hard surface such as a wall so that it hits your armor and fire until death. *The Spiker is known to kill a Spartan in one magazine, or even 3/4 of a magazine. *In the short film Halo: Landfall, UNSC Marines are wounded, and killed by Brutes wielding Spikers. *If you melee a Flood Brute Combat Form with the Spiker, it will die instantly, much like using a Brute Shot or an Energy Sword melee. *The bayonets on the Spiker are used in a slashing down motion, not a slashing upwards motion, which they appear to be designed for. *It is possible to have three spikers through a trick in Halo 3. *The Spiker and the Mauler are the only Covenant weapons with iron sights. *The spiker is the only projectile weapon that visually affects a jackal sheild, by sticking to it. *The Type-25 may employ an http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extrusion mechanism in its inner workings, which combined with the electronically-augmented percussive mechanical design, would create the long, heated projectiles that are this weapon's signature trait. Gallery Image:Reloading dual wielded Spikers.jpg|The Spiker's empty cylindrical magazine being released. Image:926632 20070511 screen001.jpg|The Spiker's melee is no different from the Brute Shots' melee; powerful. Image:Spikers.jpg|A Spartan dual-wielding the Type-25 Carbine. Image:1179041764.jpg|Dual wielding Spikers on High Ground. Image:1212467041 Spiker.gif|A render of a Spiker. Image:Halo spiker wireframe.jpg|A wire frame of the Type-25 "Spiker" carbine from a side profile. Image:Covenant Weapon Holder.jpg|Four Spikers sitting in a Covenant Supply Case. Image:30609244-Medium.jpg|Player dual-wielding Spikers. Image:1211740294 Spiker Header.jpg|A Spiker shot in mid-flight. Image:1218739760 Spiker.jpg|Spiker in use by Master Chief on the Tsavo Highway. References Related Pages *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimaterial Incendiary Grenade *Type-52 Pistol *Type-25 Grenade Launcher Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Halo 3